


A dog's life

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [45]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, from Lucky's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: All things being equal, Lucky had lived a quite good life.Sure, the early parts weren’t great. Probably could have done without the Tracksuit Mafia.But now he had Clint, and Kate, and Bucky. And pizza. All the pizza a dog could ever want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 36: A story written from an animal’s perspective.

 

 

All things being equal, Lucky had lived a quite good life.

Sure, the early parts weren’t great. Probably could have done without the Tracksuit Mafia.

But now he had Clint, and Kate, and Bucky. And pizza. All the pizza a dog could ever want.

Most mornings involved waking up on the couch, to see Clint and Bucky sitting at the table drinking coffee. This morning was not most mornings.

Clint was sitting alone at the table, glaring at his coffee. Lucky got down off of the couch, and trotted over to sit beside Clint. He rested his head on Clint’s leg; usually, this would result in a pat and a hello. This morning, Clint patted him absent mindedly. 

Lucky perked up at the sound of the elevator door opening; he bounded over to greet Bucky. Bucky bent down to pat him, before walking over to Clint. He sat across from Clint, and Lucky returned to his position beside Clint.

Even to Lucky, the tension in the room was clear. The two were talking, a combination of speaking and signing. The talking increased in volume, and Clint pushed back, standing up and leaning on the table. Bucky mirrored his posture.

Lucky sat there, staring at the two. He had no way of knowing what was happening.

Without warning, Clint pushed away from the table, and stormed over to the elevator. He left without a backwards glance.

Lucky turned back to look at Bucky, who had slumped back into his chair, running a hand through his hair. Lucky came over to sit beside him; Bucky turned to look at him, talking to him.

Lucky barked in agreement, causing Bucky to nod. He then reached into his pocket, frowning at the screen. He stood up, giving Lucky one final pat before leaving, going to the bedroom. A moment later, he came out with a bag over his shoulder. Bucky then went to the elevator.

Lucky moved to sit on the couch, and curled up to sleep. He was woken up by the elevator opening, and Kate and America appeared with a couple of pizzas.

Lucky greeted them enthusiastically, and America rewarded him with a slice of pizza.

Kate spent the night concernedly checking her phone, while America petted Lucky. The three fell asleep curled up together on the couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
